Benutzer:Pilzkralle
Fanfiction von Silberflug und mir: Kreaturen der Nacht ''' Vielleicht kennt''' ihr mich noch unter dem Namen "Commander Wolffe 8". Bin noch derselbe, hab mich nur umbenennen lassen, da ich finde dass so ein Name für dieses Wiki nicht passt^^ Ich bin ein Junge und 16 Jahre "alt". Habe schwarze Haare und braune Augen. Meine Lieblingsfarben sind Grün und Schwarz. Vom Sternzeichen bin ich Steinbock. Ich mag Kälte mehr als Wärme, Regen finde ich auch total "schön"^^ Ich sehe von Grund auf alles negativ, also nicht wundern...und ja, ich bin ein wenig depressiv. Aber das macht mir eigentlich nichts^^ Lese gerne WaCa (Warum wäre ich sonst in diesem Wiki?^^ Mein Lieblingsclan ist übrigens der WindClan) und andere Fantasy Bücher. Ich zeichne auch gerne Mangas. Vorallem Mädchen (Für mich ist es irgendwie seltsam wenn ich Jungs zeichnen würde :D) und Engel der Finsternis, und schaue unheimlich gerne Animes^^. Ich singe auch gerne. Ja das hört sich jetzt bestimmt seltsam an :D Aber music is my language. (Musik ist meine Sprache.) Ich mag die Musikrichtung " Nightcore" extrem. Zu meinen Lieblingsliedern zählen Nightcore- What hurts the most , Nightcore- Angel of Darkness , Nightcore- Angel with a Shotgun und Nightcore- La Di Da ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　ＡＮＤ　ＥＮＪＯＹ　ＴＨＥ　ＮＩＧＨＴＣＯＲＥ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬﻿ Hätte ich einen Wunsch frei, wäre ich gerne ein finsterer Engel...um zu beweisen dass in jedem Böse auch ein wenig Gutes steckt. Egal wie kalt man sein mag- es gibt immer ein Fleckchen Wärme. ' *'Commander (Wolfsohr,Wind) *'Pilz' (fast jeder :D) *'Wolffe' (fast alle) *'Pilzchen' (nur noch selten jemand :D) *'Wölfchen' (Drache, Minzy ) *'Apfel', Aphrodite, Brüderchen (lange Geschichte) (Banane) *'Pilziii' (Himmy) *'Pflaume '(Flora) *Pielz (Braun) (Einige Spitznamen stammen noch von meinem alten User Namen "Commander Wolffe 8") Jaa..mein Avatar hier.. Ich ♡ Animes über alles^^ Am liebsten schaue ich Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, Fairy Tail, Basilisk und ähnliches...^^ Habe aber auch noch andere, die ich unbedingt sehen möchte. Nur kann man nicht so viel auf einmal anfangen ;D thumb|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|334px Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand When darkness falls Pain is all The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight The love is lost beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight The dreams are gone midnight has come the darkness is our new kingdom Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand Hunt goes on deep in the night time to pray down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal light until my last breath I will fight (I will fight x4) Now realize the stars they die darkness has fallen in paradise but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand *'Weißkehle' *'Birkenfall' *'Mausbart' *'Eulenbart'. *'Rennpelz' *'Spinnenfuß' *'Schlammfell' *'Pilzkralle' *'Hasensprung' *'Weißpelz' Früher stand hier eine Freundesliste. Diese benötige ich aber nicht, da ich sowas unnötig finde. Ich weiß wer mir hier ans Herz gewachsen ist, oder den man hier als Freund bezeichnen kann. thumb|left thumb thumb|Für dich thumb|left thumb|left|danke Holly^^ Dieses Profil wurde von Silberflug gestaltet. 15:42, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC)